Gigi
'''Gigi Astronomanov '''is the daughter of Dee Dee and Susan "Mandark" Astronomanov. She is a member of Charlie's Girls and a cheerleader. Background Gigi was mentioned in episode Showdown at Noon where she's known to gossip along with Zuri; being that they are best friends and all. Gigi is the newly transitioning girl of the group and she is a former gymnast turned cheerleader, so she has a lot of physical agility. Along with her agility, she’s also very technically inclined because of her father. So she usually comes back and forth from home with the latest gadgets, with her favorite being her own personal robot assistants, that occasionally help with cheers and stunts. For that reason, she always has the urge to carry her pom poms and sing cheers, which usually annoys everyone. Being so desperate to fit into somewhere, she actually joined the Young Blood Alliance herself rather than them recruiting her. She really doesn’t have spectacular abilities and is the weakest, but Charles felt there was something there. Personality Gigi is loud and hyperactive teenage girl who kinda tries too hard to fit in and can be overbearing. She seems to get jealous of everyone easily. Appearance Gigi has dirty blonde hair that goes to her upper back with bangs that has a sideways 3 out of it and a cowlick. She has sky blue eyes, peach skin, and a pointy nose. In her training gear, she wears a dark salmon and white tracksuit with a white tank top. Gigi has matching dark salmon and white tennis shoes and baggy socks. In casual wear, she sports light blue (jeans) shorts and a pink tank top with white straps and heart on the front. Gigi also has a blue, pink, white (trans flag color) bracelet on her right wrist. In her cheerleading outfit, Gigi wears a white pleated skirt with pink accents on some of the parts. A white crop tank top with a pink heart in the middle and pink straps. Gigi has white shoes and socks with her red and white pom poms in hand. Relationships Parents Gigi seems to be closer to her father that she helps him in his lab. Olga (Aunt) She gets her dance and gymnastic training from her auntie. Lalavava seems to push her niece to make her better. Toxi She doesn't quite get along with Toxi, because she’s jealous of her bodacious curves, but she’ll never admit that. Zuri Zuri sees Gigi as her best friend. Gigi was the only person to approach Zuri on the first day of middle school. Students avoided Zuri because of her interest in computers. Gigi wanted a friend while Zuri didn’t want to spend the entire school year alone, so a mutual relationship was struck. Their love of technology brought them closer together. Gigi is the reason why Zuri joined cheerleading. She was hesitant at first, but Zuri couldn't say no to Gigi’s begging. They both also enjoy finding out about juicy details about other people. Mutual teasing is very common between the two and while Gigi joins the YBA, Zuri tries to support her friend the best she can outside the group until she joined as well. Charlie She had a crush on Charles and she wasn't afraid to show it by constantly bugging him. Adam Lee It's unknown if she knows that Adam has a crush on her and it's unknown how she feels about him for now. Jocelyn Drakken After being told all about her by Charles and him asking Jocelyn to come talk to her, Gigi and Jocelyn become close and share a sisterly bond. The two have deep conversations about their lives as trans girls and generally just talk about things Gigi really couldn’t talk about with the other girls. Trivia * Gigi was formally known as George * Gigi wants to have a killer, curvy body type. * Gigi runs a gossip blog that talks about people at school, celebrities, and her teammates. * Gigi wears contacts and, in case she loses or tears one, she has glasses similar to her father's. Interview Gigi.png|Gigi's glasses Category:Female Category:Human Category:16 years old Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:Charlie's Girls Category:Next Gen Category:Characters